A dragon at the DWMA?
by Cutefrog
Summary: A girl with no family and is hunted down by an organization of keshin's will she survive? What is in store for my 3 ocs? find out by reading the story.
1. About

name-astrel

height-5'4

fact-turns into bright redish orange dragon

gender-girl

misterweapon-mister

outfits- ** _(everyday) orange heels fishnet tights orangeish red high waisted shorts and a orange crop top(formal)red heels and burgundy gress(pj)red shorts and orange tang_** top

age-16

intrest-fighting ** _,hunting,halloween,_** reading

background-family ** _(unknown) hunted by keshins so she came to the dwma to learn to fight_**


	2. New home for awhile

**_Thoughts_**

 ** _"blood where did this come from" it ripped open a woman with a blurr face which she thought the woman was her mom it ate her soul screams escaped but no noise it charged at her..._**

 ** _astrels view_**

 ** _I woke up being shook by a flight attendant saying "please put on your seat belt were landing soon" i nooded okay not trying to speak cause she might hear the fear in my voice. I did as told a put my seat belt on. We landed at night I thought to my self " wow that moon sure is creepy." I got of the plan got my luggage and went to a cheep hotel near bye i stayed the night there i said to myself "welp heres my new home for a while till i start School._**

 ** _hope you guys enjoy first time making a fanfic so enjoy and tell me there is things I should add to make it better._**


	3. First in counter

**_Today was the day first day at the DWMA i know schools a 7:00 but i left at 5:00 just to go to my favorite restaurant hadies. I think it was called that because he was the first death god or whatever. But when i got there some guys where being pains in my ass they keep making perverted jokes and to come over to there place that they could show me a good time i said in disgust " excusee but know one wants to fucking go home with you and i certianly dont." I paid and left next thing i know im pinned to a wall. Those 2 guys where pinning me against the wall in an ally screaming cuse words at me. Then with a flash of black and blue the guys were nocked over and so was i with a kid on top of me with three white stripes on 1 side of his head while a blue haired boy was standing on top of the 2 guys who were passed by the way yelling "yahoo i am black star the one who will surpass god" the kid with black hair blushed amd helped me up he introduced himself "i am death the kid you can call me kid" he was about to say the blue hair boys name but i said with sarcasm in my voice " black star the boy who will surpass god" kid rubbed his head and said "yep well weve gotta go" then he started yelling at black star i waved bye and they left i was blushing and i didnt notice was it because kid landed on top of me i shokey head patted my cheeks and said " no its nime for school not boys to the eat class here i come!"_**


	4. Lord Death

**_black stars_**

veiw

I ** _am black Star i will defeat god but first I must defeat the one everyone is talking about._**

astrelsview

I ** _walk up the stairs to the dwma and see everyone outside looking at me including kid black star yelled " oh its just you your not worth my time fighting." all of a sudden i was right next to him. I spoke with anger in my voice as i clenched his arm in my hand makeing it bleed "you think im not worth fighting not seeing me step up next to you means your not worth fighting me" i nocked him out and shook the blood off my hand tsubaki ran to him and said with saddnes in her voice " why did you do that." "He challenged me" as i walked into the school I saw kid look at me with a shocked face i tucked my arms in to my body cringing. I went to lord deaths room i walked in and with a kid like voice he spoke "well hello you must be the new eat student astrel right." I nodded he said " your dorm is ready and your schedule is to" he handed me a slip i took it and left._** ** _hey guys if you like revireview and tell me if you like it_**


	5. My weapon?

thoughts

"first day not so good in the beginning but i can turn it around gotta find a wea..." i was cut off because I got bumped into

astrels view

"hey watch where your going" when i looked up a boy with silver hair and a black turtle neck with grey jeans was starring at me. I could tell straight away he was a dragon too and a weapon by looking at his soul. He said " I am so sorry I wasn't watching where i was going and my names gin by the way" i sighed "well im astrel im a mister." He looked shocked he said "well im a weapon would you like to be my mister." I gasped and smiled "it depends what weapon are you he turned into his weapon form he was 3 throwing knives. I said "why not sounds good" he smiled "thanks i just arrived well gotta go bye." It was the end of the day "well it went by fast gotta go to my new dorm i guess." i found it and walked in and i saw hihim gin was there we were roommates we both just smiled waved and walked away from each other.

if you guys like review and tell me how i can make it better and give me a 1 through 10 rating bye!!!


	6. Our soul

**_Gins_** view

I ** _smiled at astrel and went to my room. All of a sudden i was awake it was morning astrel was there and said is "6:50 we'll be late!!!" I jumped got my stuff on she threw me toast and we ran. I didn't notice till we were at school her outfit was so cute she was wearing a red long sleeve crop top with a orange vest and a jean skirt with a red knee high dock and a orange knee high sock with black flats he blushed a little._**

astrels ** _view_**

 ** _"do you have a fever gin your all red?" He gasped when she spoke and shoke his head no viguresly. They walked into vlass just on time then doctor stien said " class these are your new classmates." They all gasped and whispered about astrel. Gin said "do you know these people "no i caused a seen yester day and im like the top news now i guess." Doctor stien said gin your a weapon right and astrels your mister mind showing us what you turn into." Gin shook his head and transformed i grabbed him and helled 3 throwing knives. The girl with ash blond hair gasped " t t ther soul is black" more kids started to whisper. Gin changed back and we sat down. The whole day went by with people gossiping about our soul. In the end we went home._**

hope ** _you like rate me between 1 and 10 please bye_**


	7. The gang

Astrels view

As i was walking home with gin kid and his gang caught up. kid yelled "hello astrel" I was shocked to here someone say my name i wipped around to see kid. Gin waved hi and so did I. Then I saw it that girl who saw my soul i growled under my breath. Kid introduced everyone " this is maka soul tsubaki black star liz and patty and of course im kid." They all waved "well im astrel and this is gin my weapon." soul blurted out "this dummy wants to know why your souls black." Make hit him in the head with a book yelling "MAKE CHOP!!" Gin and i said at the same time "you aren't ready for the truth." Tsubaki asked shly "what does that mean." Gin and i said "nothing nothing at all." We spun on our heels and left.

If you like rate in between 1 amd 10 please and thank you.


	8. The dragons in form

**_astrels view_**

We spun on are heels and Left. Finaly the next day it seemed like forever. We were in class when i sensed it a dark evil. like when that keshin organization was hunting me. Me and gin fell to our knees clutching our head in our hands.

Soon i was surrounded by reddish orange fog and gin was surrounded by a blackish grey fog.I new what this ment. Its happened before. Were going into dragon form. But were forced to change.

A loud shrek came from us. (like fan girls screaming at a shirtless boy.) Gin touched my wing with his he was a grey black dragon like a bat. I was a red orange dragon like fire. We broke the wall and flew out. Trying to regain control of our selves.

If you like rate from 1 to 10 tell me what to do better please and bye.


	9. Crona and the organization

Gins view

We broke out of the school and flew away. "astrel how did this happen." "Gin it was them the keshin organization there here." He gasped we landed and tried to transform back. "It's not working I can't transform back."

"Fuck gin we have to go back." "but what about the form we can't control it." "Astrel what if we attack them fuck i can't do this." "Damn it huh wait I know what to do follow me." We went to the school and to the dungeon to see crona.

"Crona is that you I need your help." "Astrel im here what do you need." "Well were in dragon form and we need stien." "What form wait nevermind how can I help." "Your black blood if we hurt someone stop us with it."

Cronas veiw

We went to stien crona went in first. He shyly waved amd stien said "crona what are you doing." Gin and astrel walked in. Astrel said "can't you fucking tell we need your help to change us back." Stien was shocked and interested in us like he wanted to disect us.

Gin spoke with a worried voice "astrel the organization is here." Maka yelled " stien there are over 8,000 keshins in the building." Everybody was scared snd panicking. Astrel all of a sudden shot fire at them "get your asses together." "There here for us not you your safe just turn me and gin over."

if you like rate from 1 to 10 bye see you next time.


	10. My brother

**_Astrels view_**

 ** _"Just turn me and gin over."_** ** _Everyone gasped and stien said "you know that is not going to happen right." I sighed and kid yelled "I'll go tell my father we have to stop those keshins. Everyone who was a weapon transformed and went to fight the keshins. Gin crona and I went to._** ** _The organization was elite they were powerful. The top keshin said "if you turn over your dragons we will leave and do no harm." Gin shot a black fog out that was like poison. It yellped "you bastard well kill you you over grown lizards." I ran forward and squashed some of the keshins._** ** _That's when i felt it a 1000 power voltage hit me and i screamed. Gin flew over and picked me up. When i looked out it was like war they were fighting. The dwma was losing it was my fault. Crona make soul black star kid liz patty and tsubaki there were all knocked out._** ** _Lord death came out and yelled "keshins i will not stand for you hurting my students I ..." It ended because gin stopped him. Gin said "lord death please dont me and astrel know how to fix it okay. He nodded with a questioned look. Gin asked if i could fly and i nodded._** ** _We went to the keshins land right on front. I spoke "stop were comeing with you leave them alone." Gaspes escaped behind me from the students and crona yelled "no you can't there gonna kill you." Tears escaped as I looked at him "I'm sorry crona we have to." Me and gin bowed to lord death._** ** _All of a sudden we were tied to the ground by electricity. If we moved we got shocked. The keshin said "perfect my experiment's can commence." "Lord death we are leaving these students won't be comeing back." Thats when it hit the kishen fell dead to the ground._** ** _A familiar voice said "your annoying glad your dead." All the keshins were dead red souls everywear. I yelled "Kean it's you im glad your hear. He grabbed electric wires and ripped them off with out a flinch. Me and gin turned human and hugged him._** I'm glad your hear brother i missed you.

Thanks ** _for reading rate from 1 to 10 on how you like it and yes of you were wondering kean is based of of killua from HxH bye see you next time._**


	11. Our past

**_Kean your hear I'm glad._**

Astrels ** _view_**

 ** _I nuzzled my head into the crook in his neck. He was wearing some ripped jeans a grey hoodie and a black mask. Also leather finger fingerless gloves. All of a sudden his ears popped out I heard some gaspes behind me. "Brother I'm glad your hear."_** ** _"Well why wouldn't I be here your my sister after all." "Lord death my name is kean all the souls are yours I have no use for them." "Thank you for your help kean we thank you." Lord death bowed a little bit so did my brother. Gin walked up and said "so your the notorious kean I've heard about."_** ** _"I am indeed,your gin correct." Gin nodded with a happy grin. Lord death suddenly asked "kean to show you our gratitude please stay at the dwma for a little." I looked at him as if pleading with him to stay. He sighed and said "if you allow it I would love to."_** ** _We went in the school and the gang came up to us. Black*star grabbed keans tail and he jumped. He yelled "hey what did you do that for. Black*star was shocked "its real how." "I was born like it im a dragon wolf I have a tail."_** ** _Kid asked a question that made me sad "If you are a dragon wolf does that mean your parents were a wolf and dragon." I nuzzled into him to hid my saddnes. He said with a sad tone "we don't have parents we were experiments scene birth we have no clue." They all looked very sad for us. Then liz chimed in "well we dont have parents either so its not that bad like I have patty you have astrel right."_** ** _He nodded a tear fell down my cheek and kean noticed but pretended not to. We left after the talk and went back to the apartment with gin for sleep._** ** _Hey thanks for reading sorry if it's been a while I've been working on a story called the assassin so apologize if you gave up on my story._**


	12. The request

**_We went to the apartment to sleep._**

 ** _Keans view_**

 ** _I woke up early so I could wake up astrel and gin. They slept like rocks under water. While they were asleep astrel mumbled "it hurts it hurts so bad." When he touched her she shook he new what she was talking about. Awhile back when we were really young I turned into my beast form. I took my talons and scratched her badly she all most died because of me._**

 ** _I didn't notice but I teared up and a tear landed on astrel. She woke up to the feel of the tear on her cheek. She saw me crying and she touched my cheek I was shocked at the sudden interaction. She whispered "don't cry i'm here and i'm not going any where." I smiled and woke up gin then death called. I was shirtless and in my black sweat pants._**

 ** _Astrels view_**

 ** _My red shirt was hanging of my shoulder and showing my bra strap. My black shorts almost covered by my shirt. Gin was wearing silver shorts and a black tang top. His messy hair made me giggle all out of place it was not normal. Death called and I answered "hello death what can we do for you" with a cheerful voice._**

He said "well I need to talk to you will all of you come over for breakfast." We all nodded and I jumped with happiness. Death left the mirror and we went and changed. I put a new outfit I bought on it was so cute. It was a pair of high waisted yellow shorts and red fading to Orange of the shoulder shirt.

Gin put on a black turtle neck and a grey vest with grey jeans. Kean put on a grey jacket with lightning bolts on it. A white shirt and blue jeans with chains on them. We left the apartment and set out for tge death room. When we got there death was waiting for us along with stien and spirit.

Sorry it took so long for me to make a next chapter I had writers block till I talked with someone who helped so dont be afraid to ask for help is what im saying bye thanks for reading.


	13. Our mission

Gins view

It was obvious that kean knew lord death but how. That was what I wondered. When we reached the death room I smelled tea and pancakes. We walked in and we all waved and smiled. Except kean he nodded instead.

Death bowed and waved at us all. Lord death said "ahh you all came good please sit down." Suddenly I asked after we sat down"Umm...lord death it seems like you know kean how." He was shocked I think its hard to tell from under the mask. He said gently "well when you first came kean was out on a mission working for me."

I gasped slightly at it not knowing this. Spirit said "don't be surprised lots of people work for Lord death." I nodded in agreement to spirit. Astrel interrupted "lord death why were we called here I know it wasn't to eat food for sure." He nodded and said slowly "there are some reports tgat a keshin with dragon like strength is wandering around."

Kean said abruptly "so we need to go catch it basically." Stien spirit and Lord death all nodded. We nodded yes to it and left. It was time to pack up. We were leaving the next day. We were happy to do this to protect others.

Hope you like the story in Joy tell your friends to come and read the story bye have a good night.


	14. The start to our mission

We were leaving the next day.

Kages view

Today was the day we were going to stop the keshin. We don't know how it got this power but we will stop it. I was wearing a red jacket that went to my ankles. A orange sweater and jean shorts. Gin was wearing a black hoodie and no shirt with jeans.

I blushed at the sight of his abs. My brother Kean was wearing a dark blue long sleeve. With ripped jeans the color of night. We were traveling by air. But not by plane as dragons we almost left when we were stopped.

I said in shock "lord death what is it." He said "some others are coming with you." We all were surprised by his words. We saw kid,patty,liz, and soul on 1side. While maka,tsubaki, and crona on the other side.

Then black*star came running out of the school. I giggled a little while maka groaned. Everyone waved at us and we waved back. Lord death then said "sense it was just you 3 at first I need you guys to carry these students." I nodded and said "liz and patty on kean maka,crona and kid on me and black*star,tsubaki,and soul on gin."

They nodded and we transformed into out dragon forms. When kean transformed they were shocked. Kid said "so he really is a wolf dragon." I nodded and we nelt down. Everyone climbed on who they were assigned to.

It was time to take off from the dwma. We all waved bye to everyone. We took to the air within seconds.

 ** _Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed. Keep reading because the real missions about to start. Have a good night._**


	15. Ruins of akaster

**_Astrels_** ** _view_**

We started flying to a abandoned city. At least thats what we thought. When we landed I heard sound so did kean. No one else saw what I did. The gang got off of us.

Then kean got hit by a spear of lightning. Liz yelled "kean are you okay." He looked at her "did you learn nothing while on my back." Then I spoke up "kean is an electric dragon/wolf." They all were shocked cause of our powers.

I have power of resistance to strong heat or fire. Gin can dispell and dark curse/magic. While kean can stand large amounts of electricity. I guess are powers were cool but they aren't suprising. Someone came out and said "why have you come."

We changed human and said "we are looking for a beast." Someone yelled "you mean you." I ground my teeth and growled. I shook my head slowly to say no. They all looked mad that dragons were here.

 ** _sorry it was so short I cant sleep well so I am really tired I will make more promise I just need sleep._**


	16. They thought

**_Gins_** ** _view_**

I didn't know why they hated us so bad. But one things for sure we were not wellcome. Kid said "well will you talk to us." The chief yelled "are you human your with the monsters." I saw astrel snap at that smoke came out her nose.

Kid said "we weren't sent by my father lord death." The chief gasped and bowed to him. "We were waiting for our lord to send someone to help." Someone said "so are the monsters your slaves." This ticked off kean to.

 ** _souls_** ** _view_**

A _man_ grabbed chains and threw them around astrel,gin, and keans necks. They tried to get them off but couldn't. Astrel was pulled towards kid and the chain was given to him. She glared at everyone makeing them step back. Kid wispered to all of us "guys go with what they say okay."

 ** _liz_** ** _s_** ** _view_**

Gin and kean agreed while astrel didn't. "I will not comply to this."

 ** _hey guys i dont have much insperation so please send in charcters or things to do in a pm or comment bye._**


	17. ?

**_Astrels_** ** _view_**

I was mad that my partner and brother agreed. They looked at me basically telling me to listen. I wasn't haveing it though. I pulled at the chains trying to get them off. I snarled at everyone as they tried to calm me.

Until I had a idea to snap them by changing form. I went dragon form but the chain grew to fit me. I shot fire at them nothing. Untill I heard laughing from villagers. I glared at them.

 ** _??? view_**

I laughed "they wont come off untill we remove them little girl." Astrel snapped "if they won't come I'll make you take them off." "Little girl you dont have the guts to do..." I was cut off by fire being shot at me. "What what happened did she shoot at me."

She smirked "you were saying." then she grabbed the chains as you saw sparks fly. She roared in pain and I laughed. "I told you, that was a 8,000 volt shock kill any human but your not human." Her group was scared shocked and angry all in one.

 ** _hey everyone sorry for the long wait i won my first ever horse compatition but send me characters for story okay bye._**


	18. sorry

sorry for not writing sooner i was really busy with my ankle injury from horse back riding my new kitten and otacon i sincerely apologise plz keep reading


End file.
